Erased Dreams
by OnceUponACurse
Summary: A golden haired child enters the world of fighting. What powers does he have, what choice will he make? Will he gain friends or enemies?


-1Erased Dreams.  
By: Sakura Tenshi

"You never did show any emotion, even to me."  
"I can change!" My hands groped for the ends of her lacey dress, "don't leave me..."  
"Nevertheless I must leave, I'm sorry."  
A flash of silver is all I can remember from my childhood, everything else is just by myself.  
It has been about fifteen years since I can remember. Talk of another person besides me always come up, but who was that person?

"It's been ages since I last set my eyes upon the house…of white roses."

My golden hair fluttered about, as the wind swiftly breezed through the trees.  
My eyes closed slowly hiding my blue hues from the light, I sighed.  
My hand reached toward the gate and pushed it open.

A flash of deep black and purple.  
A women in a black silk kimono sat on the platform that rose above the water.  
A single thought was pondered in my blank mind, 'who is that woman?'

Her deep, intelligent golden eyes turned to my own shy, blue hues.  
She smiled, her ruby lips shone in the light.

"Hello, we have been expecting you."  
"Expecting?" My inquiry was necessary, for I thought I would live alone in the house of roses. No company was added on the letter I had received.  
A young child of no more than fourteen had popped out from behind the mahogany door.  
Her hair was an ecstatic, blazing fire, and she wore clothes of utmost unlady-like character.

"Hello!" At least she had greeted me as a normal person.  
Her bronze hand touched mine, "follow me! Follow me!"  
Though her size was small, her energy was not in any comparable size pertaining the words "small" or "tiny," she was indeed an energetic person and was labeled as so in my mind."

"Flare you should not be so rough with the new male we shall take upon us."

Next I felt as I was swimming in deep water, blue was all I could see from head to toe.  
"My name is Mia," She smiled, "I am a student here as well."

Her pale hand extended toward me.

"Ah, hello…" I felt myself turn red, another girl came from behind the greenery. Her green hair was braided most expertly and was adorned with flowers.  
In her right hand held a pair of clippers and her left a watering can.  
"Hotaru, is the new person here?" Her voice was milky smooth, she sounded like a young woman.

The girl, Flare, was persistent into getting me into the house. "Come on you have to meet the principal!"  
"Principal? What are you talking about?" This strange place was utterly confusing with all these people. One or two people and it would have been okay, but there was a whole harem of girls.

"Better duck." Flare mumbled, "why?" My question was asked in vain as already something had happened. I had been hit with a sword's sheath.  
My nose was held in pain as I refused to yell in front of the girls.

"Wh-what was…that?" My eyes slowly gazed over to short, dark hair. "Who are you?"  
Eyes with the sharpness of a tiger glared at me.  
"He's the new one, the one she had seen to long ago. He's a little late though, he's forgotten about her, Hotaru told me."

Her? Who were they talking about?

"Flare, leave him be, Chaud will take him there." I stood dumbstruck, I had not a word to say, they did it for me.  
A single moment and a whistle was all it took to call a person of my caliber.

He as well looked my age and almost the same height.

His hair was ash blonde, and his eyes were a steely grey.  
"Nice to meet you I am Chaud and I guess I shall take you to that room."  
He led me into the mansion and I stood in awe.

"Amazing, it's enormous!"

The halls were a beautiful pearl white, as the stairs were also as the door mahogany or some other type of wood. The chandeliers were made of possibly crystal, as were most of the vases, the others a priceless china.

"Astounding," things from all over the world were before my very eyes.  
"Eh?" My fascination ended when my eyes caught a single black door upon millions and millions from the endless hallway.

"Someone's room?"

Chaud slowly nodded, "you must never go into this room understand? Lest you shall be eaten by a monster."  
"Mon-monster?" He said no more after that.

At last we stop at a lone building detached from the rest.  
"Here we are, just two floors to go."  
Step by step we reached our goal, a single door possibly leading to a single room.

The sound of a doorknob turning was the only noise at hand.

Silver?  
Past the bookshelves and desks, papers and chairs, telescopes and other things, a lone silvery figure stood outside the balcony.

The silver flew gently with the wind, calmly and gracefully.

"It is Tsu neh?" She turned to face me, her hair gently whipped her face, "it's finally nice to meet you in person." A smile graced the young woman's lips, she walked toward me with dainty steps. "You have also forgotten something dear to you no?"

The memory, so long ago, someone had left me, was that what she was talking about?

"How did you know?" She smiled more brightly, "with great power comes responsibility and also a price. Our power makes us lose something, dear to us…"

"My memories," I paused, was this the answer to what I sought? "My memories are the precious thing I have lost?" "You're a lucky one." Darkness once again caught my eyes as I turned to face the one with the drone voice. "Most of us had more worse taken from us, terrible things." She sat down beside me, "you truly are the lucky one."

"Well anyway I am the headmaster, or some say "principal" of this academy type thing. My name is Sakura and this place will have all the answers, well not really all the answers, but enough for you to stop worrying." Her hand gestured to the woman beside me.

"This is Cho Ryung, my twin sister, and co-head of this place."

I looked up at her in awe, taking a second look at her sister, she was possibly the most beautiful of all the girls at this "school."  
"You'll be attending class with her as your teacher." Sakura added on.  
Class with Cho, I cheered silently.

"Don't fall for me." She lazily blinked, "that's rule number one."

Part 2.

Easy enough to just say, " 'Don't Fall For Me,' " but it was hard.  
Her serene self, her silky hair, her flexible body, she was a woman every man wanted.  
"Sakura probably gave you to me because you need to learn an art," her hand went to a wooden sword, "first I shall teach you, then a greater master of the sword…Kais."

"Ah, hai the sword?"  
"What powers do you have? Have you found out yet?"

"Powers? What kind of powers?" My mind had not yet been able to process the information given to me.  
"Ah, it would be fruitless to show you mine, or even to ask you again." She looked into the open field where a girl with hair as gold as sand stood. "Linear come hither!"

It took but a few minutes for the girl to come.  
"Yes, Cho-dono?" She looked toward me, "show him your ability."  
"Yes, I understand." Her eyes looked toward myself, then in an instant the sand from all around us had started to swirl around the girl, Linear.

"My power is to control sand itself. With this ability I can crush opponents in a flash."

In the instant the sand had risen, I myself had fallen to the ground. "Powers," I glanced at my own hands, "do I really have something like that in me?" Cho looked away, not showing a slight interest in my words, "you would not be here if you didn't."

"Tell me," she smiled darkly, "if you had the power to destroy the world…would you do it?"  
A chill ran through my spine, destroy the world? "Why would I destroy the world? What would be to gain from that?"

She smiled the same and continued, "well what if you had the power to have any woman you want. Would you like that?"

I shook my head, "if you're implying that I like men, well I don't and the answer is no, not because I don't like women, it is simply because I would not want a woman under circumstances such as that. "I see." The smile that was on Cho's face was at least more believable than the first, the others seemed like smirks.

What if the world, was just a figment of our imagination?


End file.
